evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Khovalyg "Crow"
Crow, real name Khovalyg, is the fourth trapper, released as part of the Evolve Hunting Season Pass. Crow has a Stasis Gun, a Kinetic Long Rifle and has a pet Batray named Gobi. Biography Hermit, Batray whisperer, and Monster tracker. Crow is a bit of a recluse. He actually retired to the unsettled parts of Shear to be left alone, that is, until the Monsters came and slaughtered the colonists. He understands the planet better than most, which makes him perfectly suited as a Trapper. Now, Crow and his pet Batray, Gobi, are going to get rid of the Monsters one dome at a time. Crow is a retired Celestial Survey Agent, sent to planets to observe them at levels where satellite mapping isn't conducive. When he finished his scouting mission on Shear, he remained on the planet to retire peacefully and live alone - save for his pet Batray, Gobi. Crow is unused to other people and tends to speak in short, noncommital phrases. As the monsters began to overrun Shear, Crow found a wounded Goliath and hunted it. He also stalked Slim for 3 days - trying to figure out what he was. The two paired up to take on Monsters together, joining up with Sunny and Torvald and, eventually, Cabot's crew of hunters. Weapons and Equipment Kinetic Long Rifle His Kinetic Long Rifle has two modes. The rapid-fire mode deals lots of damage-per-second, but charging the shot allows him to punch straight through a Monster’s armor and damage its health. This makes it an excellent choice for harrasment in situations where the monster's armor is unlikely to be reduced to 0 before it escapes. * 380 rounds per minute * 1.65 second reload * 70 damage per shot rapid fire * 120 damage per shot charged * 6 bullets per magazine Falken Hydrostatic Disruptor (Stasis Gun) The Falken Hydrostatic Disruptor, more simply known as the Stasis Gun, is not cheap. It has two firing modes: A rapid-fire mode that briefly slows down the Monster, and a charged shot that will drop a Monster to a crawl for a longer period of time. Unlike Abe's stasis grenades, the stasis gun isn't a persistent effect and instead slows the monster for a set time similar to Val's Tranquilizer rifle. * 340 rounds per minute * 2.45 second reload * .5 second rapid fire duration * 8 second charged duration * 20 shots per magazine * Slows most monsters by 60% * Slows Behemoth in traversal mode by 8% Gobi On command, Gobi flies ahead to scout an area (200m) and highlights any wildlife in that area. Gobi flies out a couple hundred meters at most in line-of-sight, eventually finding its way back to its master. He should be looking for the Monster even when you're in a dome to keep tabs on it. Crow tells Sunny a Batray cannot be tamed. Gobi is tamed because of a helmet made by SinoZoo. Because of the helmet, Gobi views Crow as its mother. * .5 second cast * 4 second respawn time * 40 meter detection radius * All creatures (including the monster) are marked for 5 seconds. * Will fly up to 200 meters (attempting to avoid anything in his path by deviating up to 10 meters) * Speed: 25 meters per second Mobile Arena When placed around the monster, it prevents escape for a limited amount of time. This should be used with care, as it also traps anything within range, including potential vicious wildlife, it also makes Crow a target, since he's the only one that stands in the monster's way in escaping the Arena. Custom Classic Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.7 second reload * 6 shots per magazine * 15 damage per shot Progression Tactics Mastering Gobi is the key to finding the monster quickly. Make sure to send Gobi into an open area so he has the best view over the map. Note that Gobi flies in a straight line. Use the birds to send Gobi in the right direction to spot the monster. When you trap the monster in a Mobile Arena, keep away from the monster but make sure that you still have the monster in sight. The Kinetic Long Rifle is a perfect damage dealer from a distance and your Stasis Gun will help the other hunters deal damage to the monster. Relationships with other Hunters Crow is a man of few words. He says short and simple sentences on the occasions when he chooses to talk, as can be expected from a man who spent years with no companion other than his pet batray, Gobi. During a conversation with Sunny, sparked when Sunny asks about his name, Crow uses 1 or 2 word answers and doesn't appear to be very interested in conversation. * Slim: He met Slim when they were chasing a wounded Goliath, prior to joining Cabot's team of professional planet tamers. He stalked Slim for a couple days, trying to figure out what Slim was. Crow seems very protective of Slim, setting Gobi to attack Abnett's (a smuggler they met while looking for Cabot's crew) face after he pointed a gun at Slim https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/early-slim-crow-fiction/68584. Later on, they joined Cabot's Team, Slim being the only reason why Crow joined at all. While it’s not confirmed, romance is strongly hinted between them, from their warm conversations to developer’s podcasts revealing the two of them lived together before https://youtu.be/4-j2cjxgPRY?t=11m51s . Speculation or not, they seem close enough for Slim not to see himself as alone anymore, implying on one of the dropship dialogues that everyone else are assholes but the two of them. The two of them often say the same lines. Turtle Rock seems to do this between characters who are close (such as Ida and Jack for instance). Screenshots Trivia *Crow has a traditional Mongolian name (Khorvalyg) thanks to his great-grandparents who were from Earth, though they abandoned the tradition after he was born. Thus, his little brother was given the incongruous name of Frank. *While Crow is known to be the stoic type he smiles at Slim in Matthew’s early Slim & Crow fiction. Twicehttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/early-slim-crow-fiction/68584 . *Mentions he joined because slim talked him into it. *Crow is very forgetful due to his years of alienation in the far away planets where he stayed for long years without speaking to anyone. *Crow has no social etiquette. *Crow enjoys cooking and wants to eat most of the wildlife (including monsters) they encounter (aside from megamouths). *His favourite food is roasted dune-beetle. *Crow likes to mosturize his skin and blitzleopard jacket with Slim's coconut smelling lotionhttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/early-slim-crow-fiction/68584 . * Crow appears to have a taste for shears native wildlife often commenting on the flavor of animal tissue. *Despite being of Mongolian descent, some elements of Crow may have been taken from Native American trappers from the Old West. *That said, moderator SlabOMeat says he was based on Mongolian eagle hunters, who hunt wolves with eagles. *His clothing, mannerisms and knowledge of the land as well as his use of a long rifle are all indicative of this. *His appearance and mannerisms are also very reminiscent of Mordecai from the Borderlands series (also produced by 2K studios) as both are snipers with the ability to shoot through their enemy's armour (or shield in the case of Borderlands), both have a bird like creature as a pet, wear goggles and are overall loners. Both of them also have rather rough, guttural voices. *Unlike other trappers who are more focused on slowing down the monster, Crow's weapons are more than suited to taking on the offense and chipping straight through armor. *Crow is seen wearing the skin of a Blitz Leopard. * Crow went to Shear on his own to live off the grid. To relax and enjoy his retirement. * Early in development, the Falken Hydrostatic Distruptor was referred to as being nine feet long, hinting that it might be the name of the Kinetic Long Rifle. However, given that Val refers to the Falken Hydrostatic Disruptor, then Crow's rifle, this is unlikely. References Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Trapper Class Category:DLC